Our Future
by Miznotch
Summary: Hachi left Takumi after what he've done to Satsuki. Hachi and Nobu's love grows, but Asami Nobu's girlfriend is trying to ruin it. Satsuki confessed to them that she wants Nobu to become her father...Will Asami win Nobu's love back? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- HeeeEEEEeeeey, this is phullanimel0ver. This is my second story. ) I was just bored out of my mind and I tried to do the next chapter for my other story, but nothing came and I felt like writing a story and so I decided to write a story about Hachi and Nobu. Hope you guys like it and bear with me please!!!!**

**Inner Self: Nobu and Hachi FOREVER!! Die Takumi die!!!! **

**Okay, I'm starting my story with Hachi already has Satsuki at age 5 and she's married with Takumi (Don't worry, it won't stay that way). Nobu is with Asami, but they aren't married yet. (For those who didn't read the Nana manga, Asami is a porn star and became Nobu's girlfriend and is a slut considering she's a porn star and all that)**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Takumi, you're back!" Hachi said smiling brightly at him. Satsuki's head was on Hachi's lap; she was quietly sleeping. The light was dimmed a little and the TV was on, but the volume was kind of low.

Takumi sighed and for a minute, he had forgotten that he had a wife and a daughter living with him. He closed the door and took of his shoes.

"How was work?" Hachi asked trying to be a good wife.

"Tiring," Takumi grumbled.

"I'll prepare some food for you," Hachi said.

"That's okay, I already ate with the band, just make me some tea," Takumi said thinking how bothersome it is having annoying pets.

Hachi slowly lifted Satsuki's head and got up. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under Satsuki's head. Gladly, she didn't wake up.

Takumi went into the bathroom for a quick shower while Hachi prepares his tea.

"Mama?" Satsuki asked waking up.

"Yes, Satsuki?" Hachi asked.

Satsuki didn't know what to answer and so she just sat up and looked at the TV. She yawned and stretched her arms a couple of times. "Is papa here?"

"Yep, I'm preparing his tea for him," Hachi answered.

Satsuki didn't say anything and frowned.

"Anything wrong baby?" Hachi asked could feel her baby's sadness.

"Nothing mama, I'm just tired," Satsuki said, she hated it when she lies to her mother, she really hated her father and wanted for someone else to be her father.

"Why don't you bring the tea to your father?" Hachi asked pouring the tea to a small teacup. "That way, he'll be proud of you."

"Okay," Satsuki said brightly, but she wasn't smiling. She carefully held the teacup.

"Careful now," Hachi said smiling at her. Takumi went to their kitchen wearing a white robe and a white towel around his neck.

"Here papa," Satsuki said putting a fake smile. She walked towards Takumi and Takumi just let out a sigh.

By Satsuki's clumsiness, the tea spilled over Takami's robe and skin.

"What do you think your doing!?" Takumi asked, his voice was very loud and demanding.

Satsuki dropped the teacup and cringed in fear.

Takumi grabbed Satsuki by her t-shirt and lifted her up.

"Mama!" Satsuki shouted. She was already crying in pain and fear.

"Takumi, stop it!" Hachi said running towards Takumi trying to stop him.

"Get out of the way, baka!" Takumi shouted at her.

Takumi shoved Satsuki away and slapped Hachi in the face.

Hachi fell down and obviously hurt.

"I hate YOU!" Hachi screamed and Takumi gained consciousness.

_What have I done?_

Hachi quickly carried Satsuki and ran out of the room and went to the elevator.

Takumi scratched his head and was finally calmed down.

He sighed and said; "Oh well, my pets will be back by tomorrow evening."

He cleaned up the mess and went to bed not caring one bit about his wife and daughter.

"Are you hurt?" Hachi asked. She realized after 3 year that she can never be weak anymore and need to comfort her daughter.

Hachi, being a spoiled girl, was doing her best not to think about only herself anymore. She knows that Satsuki needed her and she wants to show her that she could be the best mother to Satsuki _and_ Shin.

Satsuki couldn't stop weeping.

"It'll be alright," Hachi said hugging her daughter. Hachi hold back her tears and kept telling herself that she needed to be strong for both her daughter and for herself.

The elevator opened and Hachi went out of the building ignoring every whisper she hears about her and her daughter.

She went out and called for a taxi and by luck, there was a taxi that immediately stopped in front of them.

Satsuki fell asleep after she cried. Hachi was looking out the window who didn't want to let go of Satsuki.

_All I have now is Satsuki and I must never let go of her, she is precious to me…_

The taxi stopped at the apartment building and Hachi paid the driver and got out.

She started walking the staircase wondering why for all the years that passed, they still haven't created an elevator.

She opened the door and found Nobu with a sad face on.

Nobu looked at her and Hachi was just dumbfounded.

_I never would've thought Nobu would be in 707._

Nobu's eyes became watery. "Hachi."

_I can't run away right now, this is the only place where Satsuki and I could go _

"Nobu," Hachi said quietly who wouldn't and couldn't move.

"Well, come in, this _is _your apartment," Nobu said putting a feeble and small smile.

Hachi gasped and slowly went inside. All the memories with Nana quickly rushed into her mind.

Tears suddenly came out of her eyes and she remembered the strawberry glasses that shattered.

**A.N- Sorry to interrupt, but for all of you that didn't read the manga, Nana accidentally dropped one strawberry glass and decided to drop the other one knowing Hachi would cry.**

"Hachi," Nobu said concernly.

"Gomen ne sai, Nobu," Hachi said.

"No, its okay, I don't mind," Nobu said closing the door and looked at Satsuki. _A beautiful girl filled with sadness, just like her mother._

They stayed quiet for a while and then it got awkward.

"So, you and Tamaki had another fight?" Nobu asked trying to break the silence, although, they both knew, Nobu's voice came out with jealousy.

"Yeah," Hachi said wishing that she and Nobu were together.

"You won't mind if I stay here for the night, will you?" Nobu asked. "Asami and I kinda had a fight also."

"No, I won't mind, you could sleep at Nana's bedroom for now," Hachi said.

Nobu wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how for all the things that happened between them, he just couldn't find any way anymore.

"Well, I'll just put Satsuki to bed," Hachi said going to her bedroom leaving Nobu behind.

Hachi gently put Satsuki in her bed and looked for some of Satsuki's clothes in her closet.

Nobu sat on the kitchen table and looked at the moon and remembered the first kiss that he and Hachi shared on the same phase moon.

He smiled and looked away.

Hachi began to undressed Satsuki finding wounds and cuts all over her delicate body.

Tears rapidly flowed out of her tears. She backed away a little and looked away. "What is this!" 

Nobu looked at Hachi and quickly walked towards her.

"Hachi, what's wrong?" Nobu asked. Hachi didn't answer and just kept on crying.

Hachi remembered all the times when Satsuki never let her dress her and bathe her.

"Nobu," Hachi said burying her face into his chest and started to bawl.

Nobu couldn't do anything but hug her. "I'm right her for you, now tell me what happen?"

"Satsuki's……wounded……..didn't know……..ashamed…….." Hachi said.

Nobu looked at Satsuki and found her body with all the cuts and wounds.

Hachi lost all of her strength and fell on the floor.

"Hachi," Nobu said catching her. _Damn you Takumi!_

Nobu placed Hachi properly at Nana's bed. "I'll be back for you, I promise."

Nobu said running his fingers through her hair. He went to Satsuki and dressed her up. He pulled the cover and covered Satsuki.

"Don't worry Satsuki, Takumi's going to pay for everything," Nobu vowed to himself. Just the thought of Takumi made Nobu's blood rise up.

He didn't know who to go to or what to do; all he knew is that he can't leave Hachi _and _Satsuki like he did the last time with Hachi.

Nobu checked Satsuki's temperature and it was a little bit high. "Just as I expected."

Nobu searched for medicine throughout all the kitchen drawers and cabinets.

"Finally," Nobu said. He crushed the medicine and mixed it with chocolate pudding knowing that 5 years-old couldn't swallow a pill.

"Satsuki," Nobu said softly and calmly. He said her name a few times more and at last, she woke up.

"Nobu-chan?" Satsuki asked. "Where am I? Where's mama?"

"Mama's sleeping on Nana's bedroom, you're in apartment 707," Nobu said answering all of her question.

Satsuki looked at her clothes and knew that her mother already knew.

"You have to eat this chocolate pudding, there's a medicine that'll help you with your fever," Nobu said giving her the pudding.

"Is mama mad at me?" Satsuki asked gradually taking it and eating it.

"No, she was shock and fainted," Nobu said.

"But she's alright; she just needs some rest, like you." He said quickly.

Satsuki frowned and her heart became heavy.

"Don't worry about it, you could apologize to your mother tomorrow morning," Nobu said smiling. "I'll be back, Imma get a glass of water."

Satsuki nodded and was ashamed of her own self for keeping it a secret.

"Well, you manage to finish it, I'm proud of you," Nobu said handing her a glass of water.

Satsuki smiled at him brightly. "Thank you, Nobu-chan, for being here with me."

Nobu imagined Hachi saying it and just smiled back.

Satsuki grabbed the water and drank half of it.

"Why don't we keep the fever a secret one?" Nobu said quietly.

Satsuki frowned and smiled. "Arigato go sai mas."

"No problem," Nobu said. "Well, why don't you go to sleep and I'll check on your mother?"

Satsuki nodded and smiled again. "Take care of her Nobu-chan!" 

Those words struck Nobu right through his heart. _That's what I should've done when I left her alone._

Satsuki lied down and closed her eyes wishing for Nobu to become her father.

Nobu turned the lights off and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a face towel and wet it.

"Gomen na sai, Hachi, now I understand," Nobu said putting the wet face towel into Hachi's forhead and he covered her with Nana's blanket.

Nobu grabbed a chair and placed it beside the bed.

He became sleepy and slowly closed his eyes.

_I would love to raise Satsuki with you, Hachi… I still love you._ This was the words he kept close to his heart and kept thinking it over and over again.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**A.N. - well guys, how was it?? Thank you for bearing with me even though it might bore some of you guys to death. ) I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Well school sucks………..but that's really not new at all……..It took me kind of a while to make this chapter and you could fully blame the school and teachers for that. )**

**Disclaimer- oh yeah, I forgot about this one at the 1****st**** chapter…….I do not own Nana and remember it until forever!!**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Recap:**

_I would love to raise Satsuki with you, Hachi… I still love you._ This was the words he kept close to his heart and kept thinking it over and over again.

**Now that's done…………I'll begin!!!!**

"Hey, get off my bed," Nana said smiling down at Hachi.

Hachi groaned and realized that she just heard Nana's voice.

"Nana!" Hachi said quickly sitting up. She looked at Nana and couldn't believe that she was actually there.

"Nana!" Hachi said once again flung her arms around Nana. Nana smiled and missed her also and she hugged her back.

Hachi let go and smiled at her, but then she remembered Satsuki. Her smile faded away and she started to panic trying to remember what happened last night.

"Satsuki!" Hachi said going out of Nana's room. She found Nobu helping Satsuki eat and Shin also eating.

"Hachi!" Shin said smiling at her.

"Satuski, are you okay?" Hachi asked her.

Satsuki smiled at her and just nodded.

"Arigato go sai mas," Hachi said to Nobu and Nobu just smiled at her.

Shin smiled at Hachi and Nobu and just continued eating.

"And what are you doing here?" Hachi asked Shin.

"But, Mother!" Shin whined. "Nobu called us because he panicked once he woke up."

Hachi looked at Nobu and was touched.

Nobu looked away as he knew that he was blushing.

"Hey, Shin, help me buy foods for lunch," Nana commanded.

Shin wanted to stay but when he saw how Nana was smiling, he knew he needed to go with her. "Okay!"

Hachi tried to argue but she was too tired and wanted to be with her daughter.

"Mama, are you mad at me?" Satsuki asked once they left.

Hachi's eyes became teary and hugged her. "No, Satsuki, I'm not, I'm mad at your father, but not you."

Satsuki smiled and said; "I want Nobu to be my father."

Hachi's heart just felt like it just got crushed.

Nobu was shocked that he almost choked on what he was eating.

"Did I say something wrong?" Satsuki asked looking at her mother and at Nobu.

_I can't shout at her, she doesn't know what happened at the past. _

"Uh, what do you want to do for today?" Hachi asked.

"Um, I wanna go to the park with Mama and Nobu," Satsuki shouted brightly.

"Uh, why don't we do that after we eat with Nana and Shin and go with them?" Hachi suggested.

"Why? You don't like hanging out with me anymore?" Nobu teased Hachi.

Hachi's face became red and she cleared her throat.

"I'm just teasing you," Nobu said even though he was fully serious about it.

"So let's go!" Satsuki said.

"Temo," Hachi said quietly. "Well, if this is what you want, then I'll grant it."

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Satsuki was holding Nobu and Hachi's hand while they were walking on the park.

No one actually spoke and they just kept on walking.

Hachi and Nobu tried so hard to say something.

"I want an ice cream!" Satsuki shouted.

"Uh, okay, I'll buy you one," Hachi said.

"Uh, no, its okay, I'll buy it for her," Nobu said.

"Why, you think I'm poor?" Hachi asked.

Nobu looked shock and looked at Hachi.

"I had to get back at you," Hachi said smiling at him.

"Nobu!!!" Asami shouted. She looked so mad and was looking at Hachi and Satsuki.

Nobu took his hand back from Satsuki.

Satsuki looked at Asami and was afraid of her. She hid herself from Hachi.

"It's all right, I'm right here," Hachi whispered to her.

"Asami?" Nobu asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that!?" Asami shouted.

"You remember Hachi," Nobu said introducing Hachi.

"This is Satsuki, her daughter," Nobu said. Satsuki looked away.

"She's kind of shy," Hachi said.

"No I'm not, I just don't like the woman, and she looks scary!" Satsuki shouted.

"Satsuki," Hachi growled at her.

"Listen here, you had your chance with Nobu, don't mess mine!" Asami said.

She accidentally slapped Hachi.

"Don't touch my mother!" Satsuki said biting Asami's arm.

"Get off little brat!" Asami shouted trying to get her off.

Satsuki fell on the ground.

"Satsuki!" Hachi said helping her get up.

Asami didn't mean to hurt her and wanted to say sorry, but was too mad.

"Asami, that's enough!" Nobu said.

"Nobu," Asami said. She forced herself to cry so he would take pity on her.

"That's enough," Nobu said. "You had your chance, you blew it."

"Come on, Satsuki, let's buy your ice cream," Nobu said taking Satsuki's hand.

"Temo," Asami said.

"Is it okay?" Hachi asked.

Nobu looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Right now, I want your and Satsuki's happiness."

"So, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Nobu asked Satsuki.

"Triple caramel!" Satsuki said joyfully.

Hachi smiled at her.

"Okay!" Nobu said buying her ice cream.

"What about you Hachi?" Nobu asked.

"No its okay," Hachi said.

"Too late," Nobu said buying two ice creams.

Nobu gave one too Hachi and one to Satsuki.

Hachi smiled at him and wished that she had a second chance with him.

"Mother!!!" Shin shouted hugging Hachi.

"Shin," Hachi said.

"We saw you guys on our way to the apartment," Nana said.

"We bought it, now you have to cook it," Nana said.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Do you need help?" Nobu asked while Hachi was cutting some tomatoes.

"No, its alright," Hachi said but she accidentally cut herself in one of her finger.

Hachi cringed and let go of the knife.

"Hachi," Nobu said taking her hand.

Nobu sucked her hand to suck her blood and then he got a bandage and placed it.

"Arigato," Hachi said. She knew she was blushing, but she just couldn't look away/

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"We'll visit again," Nana said.

Hachi smiled at her and nodded.

"Goodbye, mother!" Shin said. "Goodbye sister!"

"Goodbye brother!" Satsuki said waving her hand in the air.

Hachi closed the door and looked at the place and it was messed up.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up, you take a bath with Satsuki," Nobu said smiling at her.

Hachi's eyes became teary.

"Dai jo bu?" Nobu asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thankful that you're here," Hachi said.

Hachi buried her face in Nobu's chest.

"Is mama alright?" Satsuki asked, frowning.

Nobu nodded and grinned at her.

"Gomen, gomen, I just got carried away," Hachi said unburying her face.

"Come Satsuki, let's take a bath," Hachi said sniffing.

Nobu smiled at her. _For you, I'll do anything._

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Nobu went to the bathroom and thought that they were done. "Gomen, Gomen, I didn't know that you guys are still here."

He looked down trying so hard not to look at Hachi.

"Join with us!" Satsuki said splashing some water.

Nobu just chuckled nervously. "That's okay, I'll go after you guys."

Nobu went away and closed the bathroom door.

He sighed and wondered how Asami was. _I am still worried about her._

"We're done!" Satsuki said a little while.

Nobu was sitting at the dinner table.

"I'll go get your bath ready," Hachi said smiling.

"Alright, I'll go play with Satsuki," Nobu said.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Is it okay if I stay here for the night?" Nobu asked.

Hachi nodded and gave him another towel to dry his hair.

"Nobu, sleep with us!" Satsuki said.

Nobu smiled at Hachi and then at Satsuki.

And so they laid at Nana's bed because it was wider.

Satsuki was in the middle and Nobu and Hachi felt awkward as ever.

"Mama, do you love Nobu?" Satsuki asked once she was half-asleep.

Hachi looked at her and looked at Nobu.

"Of course I do," Hachi said.

"Nobu-chan, do you love Mama," Satsuki asked.

"Of course," Nobu said grinning at Hachi.

"Then why don't you guys get married?" Satsuki asked.

Nobu and Hachi looked at each other and then looked away.

"Goodnight Satsuki," Hachi just said kissing her daughter in the forehead.

"Goodnight Satsuki," Nobu said.

"Goodnight Papa," Satsuki said.

Nobu and Hachi just felt as if they just want to tell each other how they like, but they just closed their eyes.

_I know I could only show my love for him in my dreams._

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**Will Nobu and Hachi tell how each other how they feel? What will Takumi do when he finds out that Nobu is hanging out with his daughter and Hachi? Will Asami ruin Hachi's life? Find out!**

**A.N.- I know it was long, but thank you for bearing with me ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. - sorry if it's been almost forever since I did another chapter…….so yea…….**

**I know I'm really suckish, but I forgot the name of Asami's friend, you know…the one that has breathing problem in the manga…..ya……. she's gonna come up later and I'll just say Asami's friend……but it'll be really helpful if someone tells me her name pleading eyes**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Recap:**

_I know I could only show my love for him in my dreams._

**Story:**

Takumi was in their studio break-room. He was sitting there while drinking his coffee.

"Aren't you going home?" Reira asked coming into the room.

Takumi looked at her and then out the window.

Reira closed the door and sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

Takumi sighed. "I hurt Satsuki again."

Reira didn't know what to say because she doesn't want to say something that will offend him but she doesn't want to say that it's okay since it's really not ok.

"Why don't you…get everything out and start fresh," Reira said slowly making hand gestures to help her out.

"I hurt Hachi too," Takumi said sighing again.

"Oh" Reira said giving up on trying to give him advices.

"I really don't know why I hurt them, they're my family," Takumi said.

"I guess that's true," Reira said.

"Even if you cheat on your wife," Reira mumbled.

"Hhm?" Takumi asked who thought she said something.

"Oh, nothing," Reira said. "Just talking to myself."

"Well, Hachi loves you dearly, she must've been in the apartment by now," Reira said who had problems saying the first part.

"She didn't come yet," Takumi said looking away. He would never actually open to someone really, but he was really desperate this time.

**On the other hand……..**

Asami was in her friend's room, crying about how bad she acted and how bad she looked.

"I even hurt Hachi's daughter who I can't seem to remember her name," Asami said.

"Well, when you're in love, you of course do everything to get your lover or get your lover back," her friend said. "I think you should say sorry to Hachi and to her daughter."

Asami sniffled. "I'm too gutless too."

"Nobu must've just visited them for the day," she explained to Asami.

Asami have never thought about it. "But I thought they were back together because of the fight we had."

"And you have to say sorry to Nobu if you want him back."

Asami sniffled again and wiped her tears away. "Okay."

She knew there was no point in arguing with her because she was right after all.

**The next day………….**

_Knock knock_

Hachi opened the door and saw Asami.

Hachi stepped back a bit and didn't know whether to tell her off or to invite her.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday, I was just having a bad day," Asami said smiling.

Hachi didn't want to say its okay because she hurt Satsuki but she didn't want Asami to feel bad.

"Hachi, who is it?" Nobu asked while Satsuki was sitting in his shoulder.

Nobu glared at Asami and went at Hachi's side just in case.

"I'm really sorry Nobu, I didn't mean to say and do all those things," Asami said looking down.

Nobu sighed and looked away.

"I would like to treat you guys for lunch," Asami said smiling. _What am I doing? All I want is Nobu, not to be her friend._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How will the lunch go? Will Takumi even say sorry? Find out!!**


End file.
